world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021114doirsami
01:52 AA: Hi Doir. 01:52 GA: hi sami 01:52 GA: whats up? 01:53 AA: Hey, I was talking to a friend earlier, and she said she met you recently and you claimed to be a Magical Girl, and she didn't really believe you. 01:53 GA: oh, whatshernamemeowperson? 01:53 AA: Well....no, but I guess that's sort of close. 01:54 GA: what happened to not having secrets 01:54 AA: I'm sorry. Libby made me swear. 01:54 GA: eh, i found out anyway 01:54 AA: Really I'm only supposed to keep Null from knowing, but I didn't want to single Null out so I didn't want to tell ANYONE. 01:55 GA: well, null should understand when we dont want to tell her things 01:55 GA: she is, you know, in love with the enemy 01:55 AA: Null wouldn't betray us to him, though. She's my friend. One of my best friends, actually! 01:56 AA: But I did promise Libby, so I can't break that. 01:56 GA: i heard from ryspor shes not exactly the nicest person 01:57 GA: whats her deal, anyway? 01:57 GA: what does it matter if jack knows about her? and how does he not already? 01:57 AA: Well....to be honest, I think she's putting on a front, because she's worried about Team Justice. Er....Team Dangan Ronpa, I guess. 01:58 AA: We talked about it, and I think she's basically doing the Strict Taskmaster thing for them. Apparently they're all over the place and need someone to keep them on the right path. 01:58 AA: But she was worried going into it that they would probably hate her for it. 01:58 GA: well, hopefully she can get them in shape and maybe not end up being hated 01:58 AA: Yeah. 01:59 GA: i mean its one thing to do the whole strict leader thing but its another to be super rude about everything 01:59 GA: though i guess ryspor's reports of her were probably a bit biased 01:59 AA: I mean keep in mind who I was raised by, GA. =P 02:00 GA: heheheh 02:00 GA: so, anything else goin on?- ooh, i have a super secret that you cant tell null 02:01 AA: Huh? Not another one! 02:01 GA: yeah its like suuuuper amazing 02:02 GA: okay so i told nate but i dont think he cares enough to tell null, i figured out how to use the backdoor hack 02:02 GA: and it is awesome 02:05 -- galactoidArrival GA goes into extensive detail, talking about his amaaaazing hack adventure with tons of 'and thens' and exaggeration. -- 02:08 AA: Wait....you were in the game code?! 02:08 GA: mhm it was basically the coolest thing ever 02:08 GA: but dont tell jack because hell probably kill me 02:08 AA: But Doir, weren't you still doing "hunt and peck" typing until last year? 02:08 AA: Since when do you know computers? 02:09 GA: uh, since forever 02:09 GA: and i never hunted and pecked, at least not in the last 5 years 02:09 GA: i mean cmon ive had a tumblr for like 2 years now 02:09 AA: Okay, if you say so. 02:09 AA: Oh, hey, did you hear about Leon?! 02:10 GA: yeah omg im so happy hes alive 02:10 AA: Have you tried to talk to him yet? 02:10 GA: no 02:11 GA: apparently hes gonna bang seriad to give her his powers though which is really not cool 02:11 AA: Yeah. I kind of heard about that. Have you talked to Seriad about it? 02:11 AA: Or maybe asked Leon to back off? 02:11 GA: yeah i talked to her it was reaaaally awkward 02:12 AA: I'm sorry. 02:12 -- galactoidArrival GA grumbles something about how he'd rather volunteer in seriad's place. -- 02:12 -- arcaneArtisan2 AA looks really concerned. -- 02:13 AA: Wait, you're into Leon? 02:14 GA: not yet >:I 02:14 AA: Gross, Doir. 02:14 GA: heheheh 02:14 AA: Well you should DEFINITELY talk to Seriad then. And Leon, too. 02:15 AA: Oh....but....you know Leon's like really old now, right? 02:15 GA: im not even sure if leon has a computer 02:15 AA: Jack got to him and tried to time warp him to death. 02:15 GA: and yeah i know that too :( 02:15 AA: So it's actually pretty creepy that he's macking on Seriad. 02:15 GA: yeah 02:16 GA: but hey seriad will get cool powers 02:18 GA: so, uh, besides super secrets that shouldnt be told to null and hot- er, old king wizards, anything else goin on? 02:19 AA: You seem to be taking this really well, but I suspect it's hurting you more than you're letting on. You really need to talk to Seriad and let her know how you feel, even if you don't want to talk to me about it. 02:19 AA: But I'll let it drop for now if you don't want to talk about it with me. 02:19 GA: oh we can talk more about it but theres not really much more to say 02:20 AA: And yeah, actually. Meouet was really interested in your transformation, and wanted to do some research on it. Do you still have the code for your blank wand so I could give it to her? 02:20 GA: hah id have a code but someone STILL wont give me all of my stuff back 02:20 AA: Oh, Null has it? 02:21 GA: yeah null still has all of my stuff 02:21 GA: and apparently the only way to get anything back is to be flippin hentai'd by her weapons! 02:21 AA: I thought she offered to give you the codes for your stuff so you could make new ones. 02:21 GA: yeah she gave me the codes for like, 4 things 02:22 AA: Oh. 02:22 AA: So it's not in your Alchemy Excursus then? 02:22 GA: what 02:23 AA: Oh, I guess that doesn't have codes in it, does it? 02:23 GA: um, i dont know 02:23 AA: Have you not played around with the SBURB interface any? Here, it's right here. 02:24 -- arcaneArtisan2 AA pulls out her SketchTop and shows Doir the Alchemy Excursus, showing all of the results of Beau's Alchemy. -- 02:24 AA: I guess I would have to ask your server though. Looks like this is all Beau's alchemy. 02:24 GA: oh, well, my client player is currently off on a mermaid adventure, and my computer is still at my house anyway 02:25 GA: i mean i had a computer glasses thing but SOMEONE still has that too 02:25 GA: and beau is my server player, ill have to chat with her 02:25 AA: I don't think the codes for these things are in there anyway. Do you remember what you combined to make it at least? 02:26 GA: yeah 02:26 GA: but why waste our precious grist remaking things when null has the items 02:27 AA: I thought maybe I could just tell Meouet how to make it. I don't know if I can ask Null about the code without having to answer questions. 02:28 GA: or even, as one of her 'best friends,' you could maybe ask null to give me my items back? 02:30 AA: That could be difficult. Null's kind of territorial about that stuff, and I think she's grown kind of attached to them. 02:30 GA: >:I 02:30 AA: I guess I could talk to her, but I wouldn't have much hope of her being okay with it. 02:32 GA: oh, whatre we gonna do about the imp situation? 02:32 AA: We're going to hold a strategy meeting about that. Beau's got some ideas. 02:32 AA: But the short answer is, we're going to have to start fighting smarter. 02:32 GA: okay 02:32 GA: hey maybe ill try hacking them 02:33 GA: not that ill mention that at our meeting because someone who cannot know will be there 02:33 GA: please promise me that you wont tell her 02:34 AA: Man, I really don't like it how people keep asking me to keep secrets from her. 02:34 -- arcaneArtisan2 AA looks really put upon. -- 02:35 AA: But okay, I promise. I guess it's not my business anyway. 02:35 GA: i dont like keeping secrets either but i kiiiind of dont want jack to kill me again 02:35 GA: heheh but thanks 02:35 AA: Yeah, me neither. 02:37 AA: Anyway, I'll go talk to her and see if she'll give you your items back. 02:37 GA: alright, thanks again, see ya later 02:39 AA: Later.